


Tonight You're Perfect

by littlebluecaboose



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Bad Jokes, Boone making everyone else kinda sad, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5068477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebluecaboose/pseuds/littlebluecaboose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the Kink Meme. Prompt: "I neeeed some cute interactions between these two, a good karma F!Courier touting a smart mouthed (and feckin cute) junkie around the wastes. Preferably leaning towards cute interactions between the two, like the Courier having to teach him not to stick his fingers in guns or play with snakes, or slightly angsty, like how she reacts to his drug habit or when he gets beaten up in the Novac hotel, but I'm not entirely opposed to smut either. "<br/>Niner POV, slight feelings, general idiocy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight You're Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be all fluff, but then Niner insisted on getting melodramatic about Boone, which I'm blaming on Boone's aura of grumpiness. (I kid, I kid, I love that grump.)

"So," Veronica says, her voice bright and cheerful as she comes up to walk along Niner's side. After the whole lesbian situation had been cleared up, they've struck up a surprising friendship, based on a mutual appreciation of good looking women and hitting bad guys. They're both more talkative than Boone, anyway, whose main contribution to conversation is scaring the shit out of Six with his tendency to shoot things that didn't really need to be shot.

"Yup?", Niner responds, squinting down at his gun and nearly tripping over a rock as he turns it over.

"What're you gonna do first when we get to Vegas?"

"I'm gonna find the sexiest girl there, an- and kiss her in the middle of the street, is what I'm gonna do."

Veronica snorts. "Funny, I was thinking the same thing. Guess you'll be out of luck if I find her first, huh?"  
Six laughs from in front of them, spinning so she can walk backwards while she talks to them. Niner pauses a moment to appreciate the way her breasts move as she walks, and when he looks up he finds her staring at him, tightly curled pink hair bouncing with her steps, dark eyes glinting mischievously. He's always been a man to appreciate the simple things in life, and Six had, to his pleasant surprise, been of a similar mind, laughing and taking the offered bottle of whiskey from his hand, drinking from it with a confidence that made his mouth go dry.

She doesn't lecture, either, which he more than appreciates; she'll accept chems from him when she has time to just hang out, but she's never directed her weirdly motherly sympathy look at him the way she continuously does at Boone. Or, she's only done it once, he mentally rectifies, thinking of the way she'd sunk to her knees by his side in that shitty motel in Novac, checking him over for anything that could be more than a nasty bruise.  
He keeps coming back to that night, keeps thinking about her, because this is already getting to be higher stakes than anything he's ever been involved with- Six and the situation in the Mojave, but god knows he wouldn't stay if not for her. He's not going soft, he tells himself, not considering monogamy or- god forbid- settling down. It's just that he's going to the same place she is, and she's incredibly hot and a damn good lay.  
She's making some joke, now, something that manages to straddle the border of being lewd enough to make Veronica cackle, but not enough to offend Boone, which is something Niner had made the mistake of doing only once. Or once on purpose, at least, because every other word out of Niner's mouth seems to earn him a pointed eye roll from the sniper.

  
Niner decides to push down the persistent thoughts about his companions, about the woman who keeps making him wonder what love feels like, about the girl who seems to have fashioned her clothing out of a potato sack who reminds him of all the happy memories of his brother, about the man who almost makes him happy his brother died young. They've still got a ways to go until they hit Vegas, anyway.  
Niner thinks more as they walk, despite his best attempts not to. It's more difficult some days than others- drugs pounding through one's bloodstream tend to do that- but he keeps coming around to the same, slightly uncomfortable conclusion. Whatever it is he feels for Six, whatever word others might put to it, it doesn't matter. She's good to him, fucks like a champion- not a champion of shooting or whatever, mind, but like the fuck champion, and if that's a real competition, he's gonna have to look into that- and being around her feels easy, like they've known each other for years, instead of just a few weeks.

  
The plan comes to him the night before they enter Vegas, Six having acquired the passport into the city too late to be allowed in; Mr. House had, apparently, set a curfew for access at some point. He runs it past Veronica, because thinking ahead has never really been his forte, and takes the gleeful nodding as a good sign.

  
He's fidgeting more than normal as they get close to the gates to the Strip, and Six looks at him and smiles.

  
"How 'bout we keep hands out of guns this time, huh? Don't want the securitrons gettin' mad," she says, fishing the passport out of her pocket. They pass through easily enough, if a bit shaken from the sudden, merciless execution of the nameless Freesider who tried to get in. Stick to the plan, he reminds himself.

  
No sooner have the gates closed behind them than Niner's got a hand around Six's waist, and she makes a startled, but pleased, noise as he pulls her close, resting her hands on his shoulders.  
"What're you-" she starts, slightly bemused smile on those lovely, full lips, and then Niner's kissing her, maybe with a bit more intensity than is appropriate in a public place, but he doesn't care, not with Six's hand curling around the back of his head, the way she glances at her feet and then back up at him when he lets her go, the much more chaste kiss she presses to his lips before stepping back.  
"Not that I don't appreciate this... enthusiastic display, but what brought this on?"

  
Niner shrugs, scuffs at the ground with one toe. "Well, said I was gonna find the sexiest woman here, didn't I? Not my fault she came with me."

  
Behind them, Veronica makes a delighted little noise, and they turn to see her standing behind Boone, attempting to keep her hands over his eyes.  
"Saving his innocence, you freaks," she says cheerfully, as he finally manages to wriggle out arm's length.

  
It's a good way to start a day, Niner thinks, a gorgeous woman with her arm flung around his shoulder, standing with friends and laughing in the bright morning sun.


End file.
